


Surrounding John Watson

by mightowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Baby Watson, Canon, Gen, Network, chase - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightowl/pseuds/mightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her buzzing mobile phone made her bedside cabinet rumble. Slowly she opened her eyes and needed a few tries to grab it. The bright screen nearly burned her eyes as she tried to read the caller’s name. She gave up in an instant and answered it with a yawn.<br/>“Yes?” There was nothing on the other end of the line, just heavy panting like in a horror-movie. She snorted heavily. “If this is some sort of bad blackmailing I should tell you tha-..!” She was cut off by a loud grunt going: “Hngh!”, then people shouting.<br/>“Doctor Watson?”, she guessed and sat up to a more comfortable position in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounding John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short fic I made a while ago.  
> Just some post-case stuff, because I was to lazy to construct a full crime and shit so please don´t mind the dizzyness of it.  
> Second I´m not a native speaker of English
> 
> Anyway enjoy some canon Sherlock stuff:

Her buzzing mobile phone made her bedside cabinet rumble. Slowly she opened her eyes and needed a few tries to grab it. The bright screen nearly burned her eyes as she tried to read the caller’s name. She gave up in an instant and answered it with a yawn.

“Yes?” There was nothing on the other end of the line, just heavy panting like in a horror-movie. She snorted heavily. “If this is some sort of bad blackmailing I should tell you tha-..!” She was cut off by a loud grunt going: “Hngh!”, then people shouting.  
“Doctor Watson?”, she guessed and sat up to a more comfortable position in her bed.  
“Ah, yes!”, he managed to say but then started breathing heavily again.  
“Murder?”, she suggested and waited for another short answer.  
“Mh.”  
“I can´t see you nodding by the way, but I think that´s a yes. I´m coming over.”  
“The keys are under...-“  
“The door mat I know. Save your breath for more important things like… uhm running perhaps?”  
Another voice appeared in the line. A little bit muffled but loud enough to understand every single word.  
“John, don´t fall back. I told you to text!”  
“I would have texted if we took a bloody, god damn cab!” She lowered her phone a bit to avoid the shouting to damage her inner ear and finally hung up.

She pulled over a large red hoody she grabbed from her messed up floor and took the laptop from her working desk before she left.  
It was cold outside but it was just a three-minutes-jog to Doctor Watson´s surgery. She crossed streets with barely a look for traffic. “Not at 3 a.m”, she mumbled and reached the door quicker than expected and got the key from under the door-mat like promised.   
When she entered she already saw in what haste the owners left. Papers were scattered on the floor and she stepped over a pair of lazily thrown shoes in her way. She stalked past the waiting room and reception to the doctor´s office and opened another door with a smaller key on the chain. This time she stepped in more quietly and made her way in the dark to the small bed.  
“Poor Baby Watson.” She smiled by imagining John´s rolling eyes and complains to not call their little one Baby Watson but by its real name. Mary just shrugged. Sometimes John was a little bit too overprotective. But not when Sherlock called. That´s when Abby came in.

Abby tugged the blanket under the safe and sound sleeping baby in the darkness and sat without making any sound on the armchair nearby. “What an angel you are,” she whispered lovingly.  
She opened her laptop checking the surroundings for active police radio. She easily found out where they were probably heading by comparing the car locations to Google. Her phone buzzed again. No phone call this time could probably mean just one person at this time.

 

-Slow down the police.  
SH

-At your service  
Texting while running? Really?

-Multitasking  
SH

-Oh come on that´s pathetic!

-Stop the unnecessary chatting  
SH

-Aye, Sir!

She opened a messenger and texted Freddie:  
-I need a nice street race. Large enough to get a bunch of police-men busy.  
He replied shortly:  
-I need clear locations. And how many of them?

-Hm, the more the confusion, the bigger the salary?  
-We´re working for that questionable detective again?  
-Shut up, and do your work.

She sent him the locations via phone and closed the laptop to concentrate on watching the baby sleep, while waiting for its parents to return.  
Two hours later she heard them return and moved her stuff to the office again so the baby wouldn’t wake up easily just by opening and shutting doors. The large figure of Sherlock entered first, followed by a pretty pissed looking John and Mary with a more neutral expression.  
“Hey, Abby. Everything’s fine?”, John greeted the girl in the red big hoody bending over her laptop.  
“Oh, yeah sure. She sleeps like a stone. Made no…” She moved out of his office chair and made space for Sherlock. John watched in terror while she spoke in a lowered voice to him and pointed to something on the screen. “The trail didn´t cut off at any time?” She nodded. “Rushing all the way down to Heathrow I think. You should be out again, shouldn’t you?” She smiled first down at Sherlock then to John. “Oh”, she made, while realizing how angry he looked.  
“So you know each other?” he asked and came closer with the look of predator circling its prey.  
“Well, uhm. Who doesn´t know him? I mean he´s Sherlock Holmes.” She backed away but then Sherlock grabbed her wrist without looking up from the screen.  
“Calm down, John. She´s Abbygale Gordon. Part of my network. Quiet reliable. I wouldn’t have chosen her to take care of my goddaughter, which I need to say probably is my only and last, if her wellbeing wasn´t important to me.”  
“Oh, how sweet of you, Sherlock”, Mary probably said to calm her husband and clearly tried to sound as innocent as Mrs Hudson.  
“Don´t be so pretentious, you knew about her. Don´t you?” She touched him lightly on his shoulders while lowering her eyes.  
“I´m sorry. I should look for her.” Mary rushed to the nursery leaving them alone in John´s office.  
“Am I fired?” Abby asked softly and John answered with a deep deep sigh.  
“No.” “Oh for God´s sake. Thank you!” She came over and shook his hand happily.  
“But the next injections may hurt a little bit more for not being honest to me while he failed again at it.” Sherlock didn´t even noticed he was the talk again. He seemed too busy thinking.  
“You may leave now.” He opened the door for her and waited until she left the house before turning his glare to Sherlock. He wanted to shout, throw the bloody paperbin at his head. But He didn´t want to wake his daughter. “Just how many times I wanted to kill you? I guess I lost count at, mh about 20?”  
“She´s already gone? I need to return her laptop. She is useless without this thing.” He got up and tried to reach the door but John won´t let him.  
“Sit down.” He said in a strange calm voice while his hands were trembling like leaves in autumn.  
“No, I-” “Damn, you! Sit down! I want you to feel miserable when I scold you, boy!” He finally fell back into the chair and gulped heavily so John could see his adams apple jump while he came closer. His knees nearly touched his and he could see how uncomfortable Sherlock got in the huge leather chair. They said nothing for almost a minute. They just stared at each other.  
“Tell me, is everyone my family has contact to an assassin, murderer, wearing a gun or even a ninja? Do you carefully choose everyone I talked to in advance?” He chuckled unhappily as his so called friend didn´t reply turned away and drove his fingers through his messed up hair.  
“This is your sick way to show me your affection?!”  
Sherlock cleared his throat noisily. “This is my sick way to show you that I care for you and your family. Excuse me if I did wrong. I will never do it again.”  
“Are you sorry like in the tube?”  
“What?”  
“Those lies came so easily I really don´t want to remember that day.”  
“But this is no lie!” Sherlock jumped out of the chair almost hitting both of their heads together. John watched his features carefully. There was no hidden smile just despair in his friends eyes. Finally the despair to lose him by doing something wrong? He couldn´t tell. It doesn´t matter because he could see Sherlock wasn´t pretending he really seemed to care.  
“Where is all this coming from?”, John asked and pointed a finger at his chest. “There?”  
“Oh, how I hate it sometimes!”, Sherlock growled and bit his lip heavily. John needed nothing more and pulled him into the most limp-breaking hug he ever gave. It took some time for Sherlock to respond properly and wrap is arms loose and clumsily around the other.

“Is there something I could do for you tonight?”, he asked looking down to his friends head. This hug lasted longer than he wanted to.  
“Take care of the baby till we wake up. That´s no big deal.”  
“But how do I… baby?”  
“Google how to baby, my friend. It´s not more difficult to get a fine babysitter like the one I have now, thanks to you.” He left the room and giggled for hours later while remembering the startled look on his face.  
“And if you leave, I will tell Abby that the bruise about your eye is from tripping over a can this night.”  
“It was my…”  
“Ego I know.” He said and went to bed.


End file.
